Can Their Love Be?
by adventure prince
Summary: When a new student comes to Vonderland takes an "Interest" in Cassy it spells trouble for Gus. Can Gus confess his feelings for Cassy before it's to late? Or will she be pulled over by this new student?. CassyxOC and CassyxGus.
1. Dante

**Disclaimer: I do not own UBOS/Ultimate Book Of Spells **

**A/N: I got this idea from the author Girl with a Golden Heart, thanks for the idea.**

It was a normal day in Vonderland, well as normal as it could get in a school for Witches and Wizards and everyone's favourite Trio were in the dinning hall eating there breakfast and chatting. That was until Gus started moaning which caught the Attention of the purple haired witch.

"What's with you elf ears" Cassy asked jokingly eating whatever weird food was in front of her.

"I'm just bored, Zarlack hasn't attacked in months and-'muffle'" Gus was cut off when two sets of hands clamped there themselves over his mouth.

"Would you keep your voice down!" Cassy hissed eagerly looking around to make sure no one had heard the half-elf.

"ello…I…an't…eath!" Gus growled from underneath the hands clasped tightly around his mouth.

Cassy and Verne removed their hands and once they where finished with their breakfast and walking through the halls they got back to the subject. "You should be glad that Zarlack hasn't attacked in a while!" Cassy scolded giving Gus a hard look "Last time he attacked it was 20 times in 1 week and…Ah!" Cassy had been so preoccupied talking that she hadn't been looking where she was going and bumped head first into someone knocking them both straight to the floor.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Cassy apologised started helping the other person pick up there books but when she raised her head to face the character she was met with a pair of sapphire eyes and a head of blond hair her heart skipped a beat.

"No it was my fault" The boy said in a light deep voice "I was too busy reading to see where I was going" The boy apologised helping Cassy up but didn't let go of her hand. "My name is Dante" The boy announced lightly kissing Cassy's hand making her cheeks go pink and making her start to giggle.

"My name is Cassandra but my friends call me Cassy" Cassy Giggled.

"And I'm Verne" The red head announced with a cheerful tone.

"Oh, a Mortie" Dante mused rubbing his chin.

Verne's smile disappeared and he braced himself for the prejudiced comments, but what he wasn't expecting was for Dante to take his left hand with his right hand and placed his left upon it. "I sense great power and potential in you" Dante gave Verne an encouraging smile, now it was his turn to blush.

Gus on the other hand didn't seem to like this new student so he crossed his arms across his chest and looked to the side a bit of a glare on his face, but hadn't stayed in his position long when Dante took his chin and turned to face the blond. "Elf?" Dante asked.

"Half-elf!" Gus snapped brushing Dante's hand off "And the names Gus!"

"Gus!" Cassy whined coming in between the two afraid that a fight might break out between them, so before things got out of hand she gave Gus a warning glare and turned to Dante "I'm sorry my friend can sometimes take offence about his race"

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to offend" Dante apologised.

"Fine, whatever"

After the four where acquainted they headed outside and took a seat by a tree that the trio usually sat.

"So Dante, I haven't seen you around here before, are you new?" Cassy asked, leaning on her elbows whilst her fist supported her head.

"I arrived here yesterday…" As Dante went on Gus had been caught up in his own thoughts.

"_Who is this guy? And why is Cassy acting this way! She never acts this way!" _Gus was pulled out of his thoughts when heard Dante Gasp.

"I'm sorry I forgot to do something and it can't wait!" Dante said whilst trying to keep his cool "I look forward to our next encounter" he said and with one more kiss to Cassy's hand, he left.

"I like him" Cassy chirped placing her hands behind her back and blushing slightly much to Gus's displeasure.

(Now with Dante)

Dante closed the door to his room behind him and leaned on it letting out short and silent chuckle "Cassy huh? With her the pieces will all come together"

**A/N Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuun looks like there's more to this boy than meets the eye.**

**See ya next time.**


	2. The duel

**A/N: I do not own U.B.O.S/Ultimate book of spells.**

"Hey Dante! Want to sit with us!" Cassie called waving to him.

"I would very much like that" Dante cooed sitting next to the violet haired witch.

"So tell me a little about yourselves" Dante asked placing some of the strangest food in his mouth.

"Well theirs not much to tell" Cassie said modestly "I came to this school to fill in my family's shoes and I met Gus on my first day and a year later met Verne" Cassie finished.

"Well aren't you lucky to meet a lovely girl on the first day" Dante mused grabbing Gus's chin once again to make him face him.

"Yeah I guise and could you please stop doing that!" Gus growled, brushing Dante's hand off once more. "It's a bit…unnerving"

"You're a fine one to talk about unnerving Elf boy!" Two voices one male and the other female taunted in unison. Gus cringed as he turned to face the obnoxious fraternal twins Lucretia and Borgia.

"Beat it! You pair of…" Verne was cut of as Lucretia took out her wand and used it to zip his mouth shut.

"Silence! Mortie!" Lucretia snapped "Nobody was talking to you, than again I don't know why anybody in their right mind would speak to you!"

Gus and Cassy where about to stand up and tell the gruesome twosome to take a hike when Dante stood up and undid the spell and then gave the despicable duo (If you haven't noticed by now I REALLY don't like those two) a disapproving look "Please do not do that it is quit disgraceful to use one's magic in such a useless way" Dante scolded whilst still keeping his cool composure.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO MY SISTER LIKE THAT! YOU DISCUSTING MORTIE LOVER!" Borgia spat taking out his own crooked wand and pointed straight at Dante's head drawing the attention of most if not all the students in the lunch hall.

Dante placed his hands in his back pockets and his eye's went slightly darker "Please don't make me hurt you"

"Don't you dare threaten me!" Borgia hissed.

When looked like two where about to be at each others throats a clap of hands broke it up and the two turned to see the Strict and displeased headmistress Ms Crystalgazer. "That's enough; if you want to settle a dispute you should settle it in The Duelling Ring!"

"Duelling Ring?" Verne asked and it wasn't just him the other students looked confused.

"The Duelling Ring is a new program where students can take out there anger and aggression on each other without any casualties" Ms Crystalgazer announced proudly.

"Very well then let's settle this in the Duelling ring!" Borgia challenged.

"I accept"

(In The Duelling Ring)

"I really wish you wouldn't do this" Cassie said worried for her friend's safety.

"I can't just let that bully do as he wishes" Dante announced stepping into the ring.

"The rules are simple the first one unable to continue is the loser. Any spells that could cause casualties or injuries are forbidden and will result in disqualification and expulsion" Ms Crystalgazer announced warningly.

Once the two where in position the headmistress gave the signal to begin.

"Serpas Mavata!" Borgia chanted and snakes erupted from the tip of his wand and started spiralling towards the blonde boy.

"Guardra" Dante didn't even move a muscle and a shield materialized in front of him and blocked the slimy serpents and then with a swift flick of the wrist and the incitation "Infernious!" the entire reptilian swarm had been incinerated.

"You won't be so lucky when I cast my next spell!" the raven haired wizard spat focusing another direct hit.

"I'm sorry but this ends here" Dante whispered raising his right hand and pointed his index finger directly at Borgia and whispered so deeply that not even Gus's elfin hearing could hear it no matter how hard he strained his ears. Then their was a bright flash of light and the next thing to be seen was Dante holding a sphere of multiple colours "This is your magic, which means I win" Dante said in a more grim tone.

"Indeed" Ms Crystalgazer announced as the students started cheering.

"You did it!" Cassie cheered, jumping up into the ring wrapping her arms around Dante's neck and then doing the unexpected. She planted one right on him! This was a shock to everyone watching including Gus and Verne whose jaws dropped instantly and simultaneous and it took every bit of will power Gus had not to jump into the ring and smash Dante's teeth in. Cassie realizing what she had done to late pulled away, blushed, covered up her mouth with the tip of her left fingers and started muttering apologies.

"Didn't see that coming!" Verne gawped but was brought of his shock by a light breeze shifting the hairs on the side of his head. He turned to see Gus's ears beating uncontrollably and that only happened when he was angry "Are you okay?" Verne asked even though he himself was a bit angry at the scenario before them.

"I-I'm fine!" Gus snapped failing to keep the anger out of his voice and the colour of embarrassment of his face as it started turning red.

"You don't look fine" Verne cocked an eyebrow at the blonde elf.

"WELL I AM OKAY!" This drew Cassie and Dante's attention.

"Gus…" Gus turned to see Cassie staring at him with concern and with a quick scowl turned and stomped out of the room.

"Gus! Wait!" Cassie called running after the sulking elf.

"What do you want!" and with that sentence a chain of arguments broke out.

"What I want is to know what's wrong with you. Ever since Dante showed up you've been acting like some…some…jealous boyfriend!"

"What's wrong with me? I'm not the one who just kissed a guy I know nothing about!"

"It was an impulse! I didn't know what I was doing!"

"Well you seemed to enjoy it either way!" 

"Would you just stop! You've always been this way! Always acting huffy when things don't go you're way! You're like a spoiled child!"

"And you've always been like THIS a BIG, BAD TEMPERED, BOSSY AMOROUS SLUT!"

CRACK!

The sound of Cassie's palm striking Gus's right Cheek echoed through out the halls of Vonderland.

"GUS!" Cassie gasped realising what she had just done. She had slapped Gus so hard that it had knocked him to the ground witch was not her intention. Now he was clutching his sore cheek with tears starting to spill out of his eyes.

"JUST LEAVE ME AOLONE!" Gus screamed scrambling to his feet and running away.

Unbeknownst to the two that they where being watched for from behind one of the pillars stood Dante with a black cat with red eyes resting on his shoulder.

"Would you like me to do away with that nuisance master?" The cat said with her silky voice.

"No, not yet Ruby! He has become a problem yet" Dante smiled placing a hand on the felines head. " But if he should show him no mercy!"

**A/N: And so the plot thickens!**


	3. Verne's suspicion

**A/N it's another chapter of love and mystery!**

Gus was sitting on his bed clutching his still sore cheek. Even though this hadn't been the first time Cassie had hit him it still hurt like hell other times she had hit him it was usually a playful knock on the head or a wallop on his arm for making a crude joke. Gus continued to sulk until Verne came back from class and placed his bag on the bed.

"What's up?" Verne asked. When Gus didn't answer he tried again "So why weren't you in class?"

"Because I didn't feel like it!" Gus snapped turning his back on

the red head.

"Cassie was right you do act like a spoiled child" Verne whispered.

"What was that?" Gus snarled slightly turning his head to face his roommate with hostility in his voice and facial expression.

"Oh nothing" Verne said with innocence in his voice.

"Whatever"

"What's wrong you seem down and I don't mean the fact that Cassie slapped you?" Verne asked sitting beside Gus.

"It's Dante. Something about him just bugs me!" Gus mumbled after a long silence.

"Now that you mention it their was something about that spell he used really made me feel a little nervous it's like when he cast it, he sucked all the life out of the room!" Verne felt a chill go down his spine as remembered the feeling he got when the spell had been cast. "But I don't see why that makes you so hostile it makes you look like…" Verne smiled slyly at Gus.

"What?" Gus asked raising an eyebrow at Verne's odd behaviour.

"You're jealous aren't you?" Verne cooed pressing Gus's cheek. Then Gus's temper burst and Verne found himself pinned to the bed.

"Now listen to me Mortie! I am NOT jealous! Of that pretty boy and Cassie's JUST a friend and NOTHING more!" Gus shouted, his face flashing red with humiliation.

"Okay! Okay! Just get off of me!" Verne begged turning red himself at his current position.

"What the?" Gus and Verne turned their heads to see Cassie staring at them with awe plastered all over her face before blushing and covering her eyes. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to intrude!" Cassie blush deepened.

"Wait! Cassie! That's not it at all!" Gus and Verne cried in unison

"No! Really its okay a lot of people go through gender crisis's I'll just wait outside!" Cassie said quickly running out of the room and slamming the door behind her.

"Now look what you've done!" Gus snapped, getting up and pushing Verne onto his own bed.

"Me! You where the one who jumped on top of me!" Verne countered getting up himself.

"Whatever! Just leave me alone!" Gus shouted running outside only to bump strait into Cassie. "Cassie now I know what you're thinking but that wasn't what it looked like!" Gus said nearly yelling. He was desperately trying to prove to Cassie that what she saw in the room just then was just a misunderstanding.

"I said it was alright if you and Verne are seeing each other than I'm okay with it…I guise?" Cassie whispered turning her back on her floppy eared friend.

"It's not like that! I was just trying to roughen him up!" Gus slapped his forehead after saying this he was only making things worse.

"I just came by to say I'm sorry about this morning" Cassie said solemnly, trying to avoid the subject they had just been discussing. "I shouldn't have slapped you"

"You've got that right!" Gus growled, still a little sour about the whole event that transpired that morning. "But thanks for apologising" Gus smiled rubbing the back of his head.

"It's glad to see two friends making up" Gus flinched when he saw that Dante was standing their right besides them.

"Where did you come from?" Gus stammered.

"Sorry I have the effect of not being noticed upon on entry" Dante apologised with a cheerful smile.

"Well…" Gus was about to insult the blonde but he decided to at least TRY to get along with Dante for Cassie's sake. "It's alright you just surprised me" Gus sighed trying to sound as nice as possible. Verne on the other hand, after recovering from his embarrassment poked his head out the door to see what all the fuss was about and saw Dante but something was different he seemed to have a different aura about something that seemed kinda scary.

"Is something wrong?" Dante asked noticing Verne's uneasy gaze.

"Oh it's nothing" Verne said but was still unsure.

The rest of the day went off without a hitch Dante and Gus had been able to get along and Gus found himself even enjoying the wizards company but all the while Verne still felt nervous. When it was time for all students to retire for the day they all went back to there rooms for a good nights rest.

"That Mortie is getting on to us!" Ruby exclaimed whilst grooming herself. "We should execute are plane soon before he catch's on and ruins everything!"

"Your right, we'll execute the plan soon enough and then the world will be under his control!" Dante mused placing himself in bed.

"He will be pleased of what you've done" Ruby said curling up to her master as the lights went out.

**A/N: The main act is about to begin.**

**P.S: happy birthday! Girl with a golden heart.**


	4. It all comes together

**A/N: Sorry for the long update I needed some R&R.**

Gus lay on his bed thinking of the past few days. He had been able to get along with Dante but apart of him still thought there was something about the guy that made him feel just so uneasy plus he also still harboured jealousy towards him.

"What is it about that guy that makes me feel this way?" Gus questioned but he didn't have time to guise on it he had to get too class, one more late and he run the risk of getting expelled. He jumped of his bed grabbed his bag and left for class.

"…And in conclusion that is why wizards wear hats" Professor Saysme announced for the 20th time that month and Verne was getting sick of it, who cares why wizards wear hats? Verne thought he was about to go crazy, until Gus burst into the room panting. "Well Mr. Runestone, it seems you have decided to join us" Saysme said in a stern tone whilst tapping his foot impatiently.

"Sorry Proffecer" Gus apologized blushing from the humiliation of being late.

"Very well take your seat" Saysme ordered pointing his wand to Gus's empty desk.

He took his seat.

"_There's that feeling again and it's coming from Dante! But what is it!" _Verne wondered placing his head on his fist and gave Dante a suspicious glance as Saysme returned to his lecture on why wizards wear hats. He could swear there was some sort of vibes coming from him.

"_That's enough!"_ A familiar voice rang through Verne's head and before he could question it an invisible force slammed into him, knocking him off his seat and onto the polished wooden floor where the last thing he saw was everyone rushing towards him and then everything went black.

(At the nurse's office)

"He seems to be under some sort of hex!" The nurse said. "Whoever did this to him is an exceptionally powerful wizard or witch!"

"Indeed it does" Dante said calmly. After Verne had passed out during class he had volunteered to take him to the nurse's office.

As soon as the nurse left Dante lent in and whispered in Verne's ear.

"You had to meddle didn't you?" His voice was a mix of anger and sympathy. He started to mess with a lock of Verne's red hair. "Don't worry you'll be revived when my plan is complete but until then sweet dreams"

"Verne!" Cassie and Gus yelled in unison as they dashed into the room and to their friends' side.

"The nurse said that he's been put under a hex" Dante said calmly.

"And I bet I know who did it!" Cassie hissed, anger burning in her eyes and without any explanation Cassie stomped out of the room with an aura that could kill.

Gus and Dante followed after her. It was no mystery to who it was that she was after.

"It was YOU! Wasn't it!" Cassie screamed at the Twins pointing her wand directly at them.

"As much as we would love to take credit for putting that Mortie in his place…" Lucretia started "…we regret to say that we weren't the ones who did it! So how dare you accuse us!" Borgia hissed.

"You're lying!" The purple witch shouted fire a beam from her wand only for it stop mid-air.

"Cassie stop!" Dante called, using his own magic to evaporate the beam which gave the twins enough time to run away.

"Why did you do that?" Cassie asked angrily turning to glare at Dante. He didn't answer just pulled her into a hug.

"I know that you're upset but you can't just go around attacking people" Dante soothed.

"I better be going" Gus said hastily, he was starting to get jealous again.

He ran to Cassie's room and got UBOS out of his hiding place.

"UBOS! I need your help with something!" 

"What is it Gus?" UBOS Asked in a grumpy manner having just been woken up.

"What do you know about Hex's" Gus asked. UBOS face turned serious.

"That's very dangerous magic my boy why would you want to know about that?"

"Verne has been hexed!" UBOS flew out of Gus's hands and into the air

"Great Merlin's Beard! By who?"

"We don't know!"

"Well what is Cassandra doing about this?"

"Humph she's probably with her boyfriend" Gus scowled "His names Dante…UBOS?" The old book had turned pale.

"HURRY GUS OU MUST REACH CASSANDRA AT ONCE!" The old book screamed.

"W-Why?"

"Because he is…"

(With Cassie and Dante)

"D-Dante what are you doing?" Cassie asked nervously as Dante backed her up against a wall. She started to feel a strange energy coming off of him "W-what are you?" She asked her blood running cold.

"I am Dante, Son of Zarlack"

**Bet ya didn't see that coming? Next time it's the last chapter**


	5. Love Conquers All

**A/N Well it's finally up and over.**

"So pretty boy is Zarlack's kid!" Gus panted as he ran through the halls of Vonderland carrying UBOS under his arm.

"Indeed, before Zarlack was banished to The Centre of the Earth he had an affair with a dark witch and the two had a child. After Zarlack was sent to the abyss below his Lover was imprisoned for trying to free him and soon died" UBOS explained.

"But what happened to Dante?" Gus asked.

"He vanished without a trace, the council tried to find him but it's like he vanished off the face of the earth it wasn't until 14 years later that a Unicorn had been slaughtered!"

Gus gasped! "But that's practically a declaration of war against the council!"

"Yes. The poor creature had its horn ripped clean off!" UBOS exclaimed. "They could only presume that it was Dante who slaughtered the unfortunate animal and used it to freeze his age and it seems that those presumptions were well founded"

"What does he want with Cassie?"

"Cassandra is fated to one day be the successor of her family making her one of the most powerful sorceress's in the world, her true powers won't surface till she comes of age and at the moment they are sleeping deep down inside her. But if Dante performs the power transfer ritual then he'll get her power!"

"And I bet I know what he's going to do with it!" Gus spat his eyes flashing with anger.

"That's not all!" UBOS said fear evident in his voice. "Cassandra's power is connected to her life force if Dante takes her power then she will die!"

"WHAT?!"

"Let me go you creep!" Cassie demanded beating her fist against Dante's back (to no effect) as he carried her over his shoulder into the darkest depths of Vonderlands underground.

"I'm afraid I can't do that my dear" The blonde smirked evilly.

"Don't call me that!" She spat. "You jerk! I can't believe I had a crush on you!"

"You should pick your lovers more carefully" He sneered.

"If I had my wand you'd be pixie dust!"

"Do me a favour and shut up!" Dante hissed coldly.

"What are you doing Gus? We haven't got time for this Cassandra needs our help!" UBOS yelled as Gus started rummaging through the draws of his bedside.

"I know UBOS! But if I'm gonna go up against Dante I'll need to be prepared" Gus said retrieving a backpack from the draws, it was light green like his hoody and it had star on the back.

"What's that?" UBOS asked raising an eyebrow at the pack.

"It was a birthday present from Cassie" Gus blushed as he started to stuff several objects into it.

"Don't tell me you're going to try and fight him!" UBOS yelled.

"I have to for the sake of both Verne and Cassy!" Gus said bravely. "Now please take me to them"

"Very well" UBOS nodded and opened up his magical vortex and sucked Gus in.

The next thing Gus knew he was standing in a tomb like room at the other was Cassie was lying unconscious on a stone table and in front of her.

"CASSIE!" Gus screamed running towards the table only for some invisible force slam him square in the face and send him crashing to the ground.

"Now, now, let's not forget our manners" Dante sneered, slowly stepping down from the cold stone steps. His hair was no longer the lovely blonde it had once been and was now as black as night and his once blue eyes now a dark green.

"W-What did you do to Cassie you monster!" Gus growled, shakily getting to his feet.

"The same thing I did to your little friend put her into a sleeping spell" He chuckled.

"Well unless you don't want to end up as road kill you'll wake them up!" Gus's eyes glowed with fury.

"You? Threaten me?" Dante burst into a fit of hysterical laughter.

"Yeah just keep laughing while you still can!" Gus yelled charging at the evil wizard fists clenched and ready to strike, but alas the same invisible force from before slammed him to the ground this time causing his nose to bleed.

"Oh didn't I introduce you to my precious pet? Oh Ruby!" Dante called.

Suddenly the air began to ripple and a giant panther like beast with glowing red eyes and a jaw with razor sharp teeth.

"She's a demon from the lowest depths of the underworld, they're infamous predators who can tear there prey to shreds in a matter of seconds"

"And with the drooling and disgusting breath, you two have a lot in common" Gus sneered.

Dante's eyes glowed for a brief second as he scowled at the elf.

"Ruby, tear him to pieces" He hissed with venom in his voice.

The monster leapt at Gus it's teeth and claws flashing and just when it looked like Gus was going to be sliced to pieces a magical vortex opened up and consumed the beast.

"Damn! That meddling old book has sent Ruby to the underworld!" Dante snapped.

"Thanks UBOS" Gus whispered getting up again.

"Don't get cocky brat! You still have to deal with me! Dante snapped.

"Ha! Is that all?" Gus scoffed, wiping his bloody nose on his sleeve.

Dante let out an angry yell making the room rumble as red runes appeared on the wall, ceiling and floor and disappeared in a matter of seconds.

"Good luck now half-elf vermin! This room is filled with magic sealing runes so you can't use magic but I on the other hand" Dante held out his hand and it lit with a purple flame. "NOW BURN IN HELL!" The flame leapt from the evil wizards hand and flung itself at Gus!

BOOM!

"Well that wasn't very entertaining" Dante sighed disappointingly. He was just about to go back to Cassie when he heard a rustling he looked back as the smoke cleared, his eyes widened when he saw that Gus was completely unharmed.

Gus Smirked and pointed downwards to a amethyst like gem at his feet.

"A barrier stone? but how my seal-"

"Your seal may stop normal magic but any wizard worth his hat know that it doesn't stop Gaelic Magic" Gus said retrieving three yellow-orange plumes from his backpack.

"Ah Gaelic Magic" Dante mused. "The magic created by the Elves"

"Yeah and now your about to feel the full force of its power!" Gus snapped as the tip of the feathers lit ablaze.

"Bring it elf boy!"

Gus threw the feathers at Dante as if they were darts. Dante held out his hand stopping the feathers in midair only to be knocked back as they blew up in his face sending him flying into the wall.

"Phoenix Feathers! Curse you!" Dante cursed as he coughed up a bit of blood. He leapt from the face of the wall and rocketed straight to his foe like a rocket, shattering the barrier and zooming past Gus who was lucky to avoid in time but that didn't save him from Dante stopping mid flight and punching him square in the stomach knocking the wind out of him Dante then took the advantage to wrap him in eerie blue chains.

"This is the end for you!" Dante yelled morphing his hand into a blade and thrust his arm forward for the kill.

"Nice try" Gus smirked effortlessly bursting from the chains with a burst of strength which was caused by the crimson gloves on his hands.

Dante cringed as the remains of the chains flew against his body which made quit the impact.

"DIE!" Dante yelled reacting fast delivering a rapid punches Gus was too slow to react and suffered dearly for it as he was unable to react and it only stopped for Dante to catch his second breath.

"I won't give up" Gus groaned his body covered in cuts and bruises and his clothes were ripped.

"Maybe" Dante panted. "If you got on your knees and kissed my feet I may just spare you"

"Don't flatter yourself!" Gus spat out a bit of blood and retrieved a pale blue cloak from his back pack and tying it around his neck and pulled the hood over his head.

"What now?" Dante scoffed but his eyes widened when he saw Gus become transparent and the floor beneath him became icy Gus flew into the air and into the shadows. "Come out you coward!" Dante yelled.

No answer came.

"Were you in love with her boy? Tck! Pitiful I saw into her heart and even though she was in love with me it was you who she thought about you! And that Mortie HA! He was even more pitiful I saw into his heart and only saw the bitter resentment towards me for taking away the first person who had accepted him as a friend" Dante started laughing.

"That does it!" Gus came rocketing out of the shadows this is what Dante wanted he grabbed the scruff of the elf's neck and slammed him into the ground.

"Any last words Dumbo?" Dante sneered.

"Only two, See ya!"

Suddenly beams of light sprung from the shadows and wrapped around Dante's limbs neck and waist and hauled him into the air.

"What!?" 

"I was hiding in the shadows just to hide from you I was setting up sealing crystals"

"NO! This is inconceivable!" Dante yelled as the light got brighter. "NOOOOO!" Dante bellowed and in a bright flash of light he vanished.

Gus didn't take the time to gloat at his victory he got to his feet and rushed to the stone table where Cassie lay and loomed over her.

"Please be okay, I need you to be okay, I love you" Gus whispered and channelling all the nerve he could he pressed his lips against hers.

A few moments later he pulled away and gazed at the purple haired girl and to say that he was alighted when she opened her eyes would be an understatement.

"CASSIE!"

"GUS!"

Cassie launched up from laying to sitting and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What happened to Dante?" Cassie asked.

"He's gone, he won't be bothering us anymore" Gus said picking Cassie up in his arm and carried her like a bride on her wedding day to the exit.

After Dante's banishment to the underworld with his father Verne had awoken from his coma and was so overjoyed that he only let go of her when Gus had grabbed him by the jacket and hung him from coat hanger until he calmed down.

After they had made their peace Gus decided to go up and sit on the edge of the clock tower and lament on the past few days and his little encounter with Cassie in Dante's lair.

"Hey" Gus turned his head to see Cassie walking towards him and sitting by his side.

"Hey" Gus replied.

"Gus, I'm sorry about everything you were right about him and I wouldn't give you the benefit of the doubt" Cassie sighed.

"You always did have bad taste in men" Gus smirked making Cassie slap his arm.

"You're right I fell in love with you didn't I"

That caught Gus off guard.

"L-Love?" his ears began to flap in a flustered way.

"I love it when you do that" Cassie giggled. "It's cute" She rested his head on his shoulder. "I can't believe it took me until now to figure out who truly cared about me"

Gus reached into the pocket of his hoodie and retrieved a wooden flute.

"Just like our first day. I heard you playing came up here and I when I saw you play I was mesmerized"

Gus smiled and placed the instrument to his lips and began to play the music that left the holes rang through the air it was so relaxing that Cassie rested her head on her friends shoulder be careful not to disturb his playing.

"Gus...I love you" Cassie whispered.

Gus pulled the flute away from his lips his cheeks were a pink hue. "I love you too Cassandra" Gus turned his head and looked Cassie's green eyes and kissed her for a second time and it was then that Gus realized that he and Cassie's love was meant to be.

**A/N Well that's the end thanks for reading**


End file.
